in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Ace Plan
Story written by Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108 Plot While making preparations to defeat Blast and the Locked Room Gang, Dr. Zack receives the visit of an old ally: one that helped him a lot in the lab before Electra was around. Surprised by this visit, Dr. Zack decides to take advantage of the ocassion to create a new masterplan to defeat the Locked Room Gang, and kill Blast, in order to finally take over the world. But this new ally to Dr. Zack, who is he? What is he here for? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Jaiden * Boulder * Blade * Scorch * Electra * Opposite Blast * Dr. Zack * Ace (Debut) * Team Hybrids ** Ink Splash ** Pincers ** Crusade ** Dyna-Matic ** Dark Trident ** Octo-Phantom ** Timmy Turquoise ** Whacker Weed ** Magi-Knight * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy Note: If you want to join this story, consult Redfork2000. Story It was a stormy night. At Dr. Zack's base, Electra was helping the doctor to make plans to defeat Blast. * Dr. Zack: 'This might be more difficult than I had expected. * '''Electra: '''Well, since Blast joined the Locked Room Gang, everything is much harder. Instead of fighting a couple of kids,now we're fighting an entire gang of being of many species that won't let us kill Blast in peace. * '''Dr. Zack: '''We need a new plan. Re-Peat Boss's help was useless to our cause. If only my old lab assistant was back. He was much better than any of these silly villains there are nowadays. * '''Electra: '''But who is this old lab assistant you talk about? ''Suddenly, both of them hear a short melody played with a flute. * 'Electra: '''What's that? * '''Dr. Zack: '''I remember that melody! It's him! ''Dr.Zack looks towards the main entrance, and it's his old lab assistant. A young adult, with black hair, a red shirt andblue pants, wearing a gray scarf that waves with the wind of the storm. * 'Dr. Zack: '''Ace? You finally decided to return? * '''Ace: '''Yes, I did. * '''Dr. Zack: '''Are you going to help me with my mission? * '''Ace: '''Listen doc, it was nice to work with you last time, but I'm not going to help you create any more living beings. Creating living beings as if they were just machines or weapons, it's just not right. * '''Dr. Zack: '''Oh, that. Well, if you're not going to help me, then what did you come here for? * '''Ace: '''You didn't let me finish. I come to offer you a deal. * '''Dr. Zack: '''A deal, you say? * '''Ace: '''Yes. I'll help you out front in the battlefield, and leading your minions. But in return, you must help me with my mission. I imagine you already know what it is. ''Dr. Zack thinks for a moment, and thinks of an idea to take advantage of this new situation. * 'Dr. Zack: '''Deal. It's good to have you back, Ace. Now listen carefully, we're going to kill two birds with one stone. Because the answer to our problems, is the Locked Room Gang. If we get rid of them, I'll be able to achieve my goals, and you'll be able to find who you are looking for. * '''Ace: '''The Locked Room Gang? I've heard of them. If clearing them out of the picture is what I need to do, then that's what will happen. * '''Electra: '''I don't like this. * '''Ace: '''In that case, you should start getting used to the new circumstances, Electra. * '''Electra: '''Wha!? How did you know my name? * '''Ace: '''I know much more than that. Now why don't you go to sleep? You'll need some good sleep this night.Tomorrow will be a big day. * '''Electra: '''Ok... *''leaves to her bedroom, reluctantly* * 'Ace: '''Locked Room Gang, ready or not, here I come. ''The next morning, the Locked Room gang are at Red Fork's house, as they were telling Red Fork and Blue Ocean about their battle against Re-Peat Boss's hybrids. * 'Green Shadow: '''So, Red Fork and Blue Ocean, do you guys know about what happened while you two were busy? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yup, I heard all about it in Facebook and Twitter! * '''Red Fork: '''How did you get all that information so quickly? * '''Blue Ocean: '''That's what happens when you've got lots of contacts in Facebook in Twitter. They tell you pretty much everything that happens in the city. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, I do recall hearing about these new hybrids. *'Richard: Wait, which hybrids? * Blast: 'The good thing, is that at the end, they joined Ink Splash and formed Team Hybrid! Now Ink Splash has many hybrid friends to live with. * '''Red Fork: '''That's great! * '''Green Shadow: '''We're just glad that she doesn't have to spend the rest of her life living in the dark alleys of Echo Creek, now that she has a group of friends that she might call "a real family". * '''Starcade: '''But I can't shake off the bad feeling about what might happen next. Dr Zack mentioned something about an old lab assistant being able to take care of this madness before he left. * '''Kyoji: '''I don't like the sound of that either. * '''Red Ruby: '''Who cares? That good-for-nothing doctor has no idea what he's up against! * '''Diana Diamond: '''I don't know, Red. This might be an entirely new type of threat altogether. * '''Blast: '''I've known Dr. Zack for a good while, and he's not the kind of guy with empty threats. If he says something, you can be sure he really means it. * '''Red Fork: '''Not like Bright Spark who always overestimates his own machines. ''*laughs* * 'Alice: '''But if what Dr. Zack said is true, then next time we encounter him, things will be much more difficult. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Don't worry. We just have to stay alert. We can do our everyday activities. The only thing we need is to stay alert in case anything happens. * '''Kyoji: '''That's true. Dr Zack and his allies had put up a good fight back at the time when Fake Fork made his rampage. * '''Red Ruby: '''I'm sure it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen? *'Pealy: I dunno about this, Red... Suddenly, the gang receives several distress signals, from different places in Echo Creek, all at the same time. * Blue Ocean: 'Wha!? *'Richard: Okay, this doesn't sound good. *'Kernely:' This seems dangerous... * Red Fork: 'That's the worst that could happen. * '''Gary Garnet: '''What's happening? * '''Green Shadow: '''It might be another attack on Echo Creek. Let's go see what's happening. * '''Red Fork: '''Let's do it. ''The gang goes outside, and finds Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch destroying Echo Creek. * 'Blast: '''Oh, come on! Don't you ever get tired of doing the same thing over and over again? * '''Opposite Blast: '''There they are! * '''Scorch: '''Thinks are really cooking now! Let's set them on fire! * '''Green Shadow: '''You four again? * '''Starcade: '''I thought we've defeated you countless times? Why do you try again? * '''Red Ruby: '''Leave them to me! ''Red Ruby throws dynamite sticks at Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch. * 'Scorch: '''Time to burn the trash! ''Scorch shoots a fire blast at the dynamite sticks, making them blow up before they get even close to the four villains. * 'Blade: '''Well, time to cut them down to size! Cutting it up! ''Blade throws a cutting blade at the gang. But this time, the blade looks different. It's black, and moves in random directions instead of directly straight. It glows with dark colors. It's a shadow blade! * 'Blast: '''That thing is crazy! *''dodges the shadow blade* * 'Blue Ocean: '''It's not following the laws of physics! It just moves around wherever it wants! *''ducks* '' ''The plants duck. * 'Starcade: '''Shadow blades? Did Akasha teach him shadow arts or something? * '''Kyoji: '''I don't think so. Akasha isn't someone who will reveal her secrets. * '''Starcade: '''Either way, I'm still confused by all of this. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Don't worry, everyone! Just take cover! ''Amelia Amethyst activates a forcefield and protects the gang from the shadow blade. The shadow blade bounces off the forcefield, and Blade catches it. * 'Blade: '''That's not going to work! * '''Electra: '''Ready to get shocked? ''Electra starts concentrating, and suddenly, trees and other large objects are being levitated, and electrified at the same time. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Wha!? How is she doing that!? * '''Electra: '''I told you this would be shocking! ''The trees, cars and other large objects that Electra is levitating, are then tossed towards the gang, breaking through the forcefield, and causing massive damage to them. *'''Richard: OWWWWW! * Sean Sapphire: 'What the? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Okay, the craziness of this situation has gone on another scale. * '''Kyoji: '''Levitation is another shadow art! I'm starting to think that Starcade is right but to a small extent. Someone might have taught them shadow arts, but it definitely doesn't sound like Akasha's doing. * '''Green Shadow: '''We still have to fight back! ''Green Shadow attempts to catch the objects that Electra levitates towards the gang, but doing so electrifies her each time, making her weaker and weaker. * 'Electra: '''Shocking, isn't it! * '''Scorch: '''Time to turn the heat up! ''Scorch, who was incapable of flying before, now flies towards the gang and quickly shoots powerful fire blasts at them, while Blade shoots more shadow blades at the gang. * 'Blast: '''What's going on!? * '''Alice: '''Since when can Scorch fly!? * '''Kyoji: '''That is definitely yet another shadow art. But we're not giving up easily even if it looks like that the odds are against us! ''Kyoji counters the projectiles with ice blasts from his Elementia. However, Electra levitates even more objects, electifying them before tossing them at the gang. Finally, Opposite Blast teleports next to the gang, and with a powerful shadow wave, knocks out most of the gang, leaving few members still conscious, but weak. *'''Blovy: *weakly* Ugh... *'Torchy:' Oh gosh... * Captain Red Shell: 'These villains are more powerful now. We might need to leave and think of another strategy. * '''Starcade: '''Wait a minute, they're using shadow attacks, right? Why don't we fight back with light? * '''Green Shadow: '''Great idea! Red Fork and Blue Ocean, why don't you try using your magic to cast light on those four foes? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''They're already knocked out. ''They look around, and notice that Green Shadow, Starcade and Captain Red Shell are the only members of the gang that are still not knocked out. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We must take our allies to a safe place, and rethink our strategies. It's too dangerous to leave them here. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Oh, so you're going to quit already? I thought you were a true warrior! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Ignore him. We must put our friends safe first. * '''Starcade: '''You guys get them to safety, I'll hold them off! * '''Green Shadow: '''Are you sure about this? They're not the same as before, in fact, they're even more powerful than before! * '''Starcade: '''Well, I can't let them knock you out while trying to get the others to a safe place. It'll be over if all three of us go and save them at once. I'll stay here and do whatever I can. * '''Green Shadow: *sighs* ''Very well, but please be careful. Come on, Captain Red Shell! ''Captain Red Shell and Green Shadow take their friends to safety, while Starcade stays to fight the four powerful villains. * 'Opposite Blast: '*''smiles with an evil look* Getting rid of you will be so satisfying. * '''Electra: '''You can say that again. * '''Blade: '''It'll be delightful! ''Meanwhile, Captain Red Shell and Green Shadow take their friends to a safe place, where they wait for them to wake up. After a while, some of them start reacting. Red Fork, Kyoji, Blast and a couple of gemstones wake up. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000